


Seeking Comfort

by obs3ss1ons



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Exhaustion, F/M, Post-Episode: s02e10, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs3ss1ons/pseuds/obs3ss1ons
Summary: After finishing a double shift, Vic is tired. So is Ripley, but he wants something more than sleep.





	Seeking Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little snippet I wrote for after the winter finale. The numbers that Ripley gives are completely random. 
> 
> **I do not recommend sex in the shower when exhausted. That's just asking for an embarrassing call to 911.

The longest shift ever was finally over. Vic let her bag fall to the floor as she collapsed onto her sofa. They'd found Andy and Sullivan, taken them to the hospital. While their patient didn't fare so well, Vic's teammates pulled through. A day or two in the hospital, and they should both be back in a week.

After covering for B shift and rescuing their captain and lieutenant, they had to work another full shift. And it was a busy one thanks to the cleanup from the storm. Ripley put Gibson in charge and left to deal with other stations. Vic was fine with that. Less distraction. Less chance of someone picking up on the tension between them. The quickie in the turnout room wasn't nearly enough to satisfy her craving for him.

She was so relaxed that she was almost asleep when someone knocked on her door. Vic hesitated. She wasn't up for visitors. She didn't want to entertain anyone. But the person knocked again, a little harder. With a sigh, Vic pushed herself upright and staggered to the door. She opened it to find a very exhausted Fire Chief. “Come in before you fall over.”

Ripley entered her apartment, but he didn't collapse as she had. Rather, he grasped her head and kissed her. It was hard and demanding, and Vic kissed him back with the energy she had left. Apparently she wasn't the only one who needed more.

When he finally broke it off, they were both breathing with difficulty. A hint of a smile lifted the corners of his lips as he said, “I needed that.”

“Glad to be of service. I think,” Vic told him.

He shook his head. “Eleven firefighters are in the hospital. Eighteen patients didn't make it to emergency rooms in time. Not to mention all of the damage. All because of one storm. And I. Am. Exhausted.”

“Let's get you in a nice, hot shower, then. You can stay here and relax. Get some rest,” Vic said, her heart aching for him and the burdens his job piled on him.

“That's not what I had in mind.”

Vic stared up at him. She could see how tired he was. Perhaps more than her. Yet his eyes still held the same lust she'd seen in that room at the station. Her own desire flared. She kissed him again, a kiss full of promise. She smiled and said, “Then how about we take that hot shower together?”

His pupils widened so much barely any color was left in his eyes. He grasped her hand and – way too slowly – led her toward the bathroom. Vic turned the water on to start warming while he shut the door and started unbuttoning his shirt. Within seconds they were both under the warm spray of water. She helped him wash off, the need to care for him outweighing her own tiredness.

Vic reached behind him to turn the water off, but his hand stopped her. She lifted her gaze to his just as his lips crashed against hers. Her hands moved to his neck, her fingers slipping into his hair. Ripley's hands slid down her back to her ass, pulling her against him. She moaned when she felt his hardness. She really could not get enough of him.

One of his hands shifted down to her thigh and lifted it up. She instinctively wrapped that leg around his waist, opening herself up to him. And he took advantage of that immediately. Her lips left his as a cry escaped, followed by a low moan from him. Yes, this was what she needed. Not sleep. Not to be alone for the next twenty four hours. This. Him filling her, pressing her against the tile thankfully still warm from the shower.

He pulled her hands from his neck and, linking their fingers, lifted them above her head. While his hips continued to thrust, his mouth lowered to her breasts. Vic arched her back. She was close. Oh so close. Ripley shifted his weight, which meant his hips were slightly higher. Which meant every thrust hit just the right spot. And Vic’s body clenched. She tugged her hands free to grab his shoulders, clinging to him as her body continued to convulse with each of his thrusts.

He didn't slow down. He kept the fast, frantic pace he'd set from the moment he entered her. She kept riding the waves, her body over sensitized. Until finally his hips jerked, and she felt him swell just a bit bigger as his own climax took over. His head fell back, and she gently kissed and nipped at his neck while his body and mind reunited. When he looked at her again, Vic saw what had become her favorite expression. Ripley was satisfied, happy. Content.

He kissed her again, softly. She pressed a hand to his cheek and rubbed the other up and down his back. She was happy. Satisfied. Content. At least until her raised thigh cramped up. She yelped with the pain. He quickly helped her lower it and pulled out of her at the same time. She whimpered from pain and the sudden coolness. Ripley massaged the back of her thigh until the pain eased up and she could put some weight on it.

Then she laughed. Ripley's voice was rough when he asked, “What's so funny?”

“Nothing,” she said, shaking her head and smiling. “We're both so exhausted we could sleep standing up. Yet here we are having sex in the shower.”

“I'm definitely more relaxed now,” he responded and gave her a light kiss. “But I'm all for moving this to a more horizontal location.”

Vic burst with laughter once more. She was delusional, she knew. Hysterical. They'd both had a rough couple of days, and yet they still craved each other's bodies. And she loved it. She shut the cooling water off and grabbed a towel. Neither bothered to dress but went straight to her bed. But this time they just held each other. They could sleep a while, get some rest. They both needed it. And she could get her Ripley fix again in the morning.


End file.
